


John/Rodney and Shaftgraves

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Rodney climbs into a shaftgrave after John expressly forbids him to.





	John/Rodney and Shaftgraves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Rodney climbed down the makeshift ladder into the subterranean structure despite John's sharp order to "don't move". 

 

"Yes, yes, it's perfectly safe," he disobeyed completely, scrambling down the ladder and into the hole. "It's a partially excavated shaft grave," he called up excitedly from halfway down the ladder, his voice muffled by the wall of rock.

 

"A what?" John arrived and peered cautiously into the shaft.

 

"A shaft grave, the Greeks used something similar for burying rulers and ....." Rodney's voice broke off as the ladder shifted under his weight and he slipped off, crashing to the floor several feet below.

 

"Rodney!" John shouted.

 

"Okay," Rodney's voice drifted up from the well, "okay, so, I might have been mistaken....."

 

John harrumphed triumphantly. "I told you it wasn’t safe and to stay off the ladder!"

 

"This isn't a partially excavated site at all,” McKay went on oblivious to the Colonel. “It's been robbed. Completely ransacked and OWWW!"

 

Rodney tried to stand up in the confined space and sat back down hard as his ankle gave way beneath him. 

 

"What's wrong?!"

 

"My ankle," Rodney groaned, "it, uh, appears to uh, well, it hurts."

 

John groaned in return. 

 

“Can you stand on it?”

 

“Um, yes, that’s why I fell down a moment ago,” he deadpanned at John’s disembodied face peering over the rim of the grave.

 

"Stay still. Don't touch anything!" John snapped, swinging his P-90 over his back and stepping gingerly onto the ladder. 

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good ide---“

 

John was halfway down when it gave way completely. He landed across Rodney's lap, staring up at the sky. Gritting his teeth, he counted to ten. Twice.

 

"I said, Rodney, don't go down the hole, Rodney, stay off the ladder. Did Rodney listen? EVER??" he snarled from his undignified position. "NO!"

 

"Oh, so this is my fault? My fault the ladder broke? My fault that we are stuck down here? My fault - "

 

"Well, yes, Rodney, IT IS!" Sheppard interrupted.

 

"You don't have to raise your voice. It isn't a very big grave," Rodney pouted, shoving ineffectually at John’s ass. “And…you’re heavy. Get off.”

 

“Rodney?” John asked without moving.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have a hard-on?” John asked bluntly.

 

“No,” Rodney replied petulantly.

 

John wiggled.

 

“Stop that!”

 

John was quiet for a moment, something Rodney was painfully aware wouldn’t last long.

 

“Any ideas in that big brain of yours on how we can get out of here?”

 

Rodney was silent for so long that John wiggled his hips again. 

 

“NO!” Rodney practically exploded.

 

“Well, think harder!”

 

“How am I supposed to think with you sitting on me?” 

 

John shifted to one side of the grave, angling his hips into the small space left by Rodney on the floor. Rodney in turn moved toward his side, drawing his knees up as he did.

 

“Now what?’ he asked.

 

“Now you think of a way to get us out of here!”

 

“You could climb out.”

 

“I don’t really see how that’s gonna happen, what with the whole no ladder and twenty foot walls thing.”

 

“We could build a trebuchet…”

 

“Out of what?”

 

“Don’t yell! I’m thinking as hard as I can with – “

 

John frowned.

 

“With what?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“With what?”

 

“With-with…with a ankle that’s probably broken!” Rodney finally sputtered.

 

“You said it hurt.”

 

“Well, a broken ankle would hurt, now wouldn’t it, hmmm?

 

John looked around at the walls and the useless bits of ladder.

 

“There’s only one way we’re getting out of here,” he surmised, reaching up slowly and deliberately.

 

“No,” McKay protested. “Oh, n-n-n-n-n-no. Absolutely not!”

 

John pressed his earpiece.

 

“Ronon? Teyla? You there?”

 

Nothing.

 

“I guess they’re out of range.”

 

“You think?” McKay grumped.

 

John glared at him.

 

“I’m sorry I came down here,” McKay finally conceded.

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Oh, you are such an – “

 

“Mostly I’m sorry I didn’t just leave you down here.”

 

“You are the one who broke the ladder!” McKay pointed out.

 

“Yeah,” John agreed. “I’m sorry about that, too.”

 

McKay actually looked somewhat close to panicking. 

 

John sighed, reaching into his vest pocket. 

 

“Here,” he said, handing over his last power bar.

 

Rodney took it, grinning. 

 

“Thanks.”


End file.
